Doodle Toons
The Doodle Toons Movie (simply Doodle Toons) is an upcoming 2017 American/Irish 3D computer-animated musical comedy film based on the webtoon of the same name created on YouTube and DeviantArt by Jack Cabhan, known widely as cartoonlover98. It is being directed by webtoon creator Jack Cabhan, co-directed by Twist City and Sunnyside Nathan director Adrian Hancock. It is being written by Hancock and Cabhan, and co-written by Ted Elliot and Larry Leker (both of whom worked together on the 1992 film Aladdin), as well as Little Miss Sunshine and Toy Story 3 writer Michael Arndt. It stars Josh Gad as Bellybutton, Grey Griffin as Jellybean, Lara Jill Miller as Goldie, Tara Strong as Pip, and Nathan Lane as Cruncher. The film is being produced by Splash Animation, with special effects and hand-drawn sequences being handled by Clever Clover Productions. It will be released on October 27, 2017 by Paramount Pictures in worldwide theaters, and YouTube Red Original Movie online. Plot summary Bellybutton's peaceful cartoon animal-populated world is threatened when Gruber, the supreme ruler of a bear-resembling extraterrestrial life form race known as the "Grizzles", comes over unannounced to devour every rabbit on the planet with assistance from not just the same bear who previously tried to eat Jellybean, but from a full population of other innocent animals converted to an army of mutant, mind-controlled predators. The only hope that remains: Bellybutton himself. Cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *Lara Jill Miller as Goldie *Tara Strong as Pip *Nathan Lane as Cruncher *Ariel Winter as Gingerbread *Debi Derryberry as Inkblot *Kath Soucie as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Hynden Walch as Clarabelle *Frank Welker as Bear *Brad Garrett as Grizzle Gruber *Peter Berkrot as Fester *Monique Powell as Violet *Danny Mann as TBA *Kari Wahlgren as TBA *Corey Burton as TBA More coming soon! Production Development Splash Animation producer Brandon Monroe, having expressed interest in the artwork uploaded to DeviantArt by Jack Cabhan's account SomeDoodNamedJack, asked Doodle Toons creator Jack Cabhan for a film based on the webtoon, but he refused for over a month. Cabhan was concerned about the idea of bringing his series to the big screen. More coming soon! Release In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, in January 2016, this film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Casting Josh Gad, known for his voice role in Frozen and The Angry Birds Movie, was announced to play the voice of the main protagonist Bellybutton. Grey Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Tara Strong, Nathan Lane, Ariel Winter, Debi Derryberry, Kristen Wiig, Hynden Walch, and Frank Welker have also joined the cast, taking the place of the YouTube series' original voice actors Jack Cabhan, The-Ginger-Sky, thomasfan101, and Kryssieness. Frank Welker and Brad Garrett will play villainous roles in the film. Marketing Trailers The teaser trailer was released on January 13, 2017 alongside theatrical showings of Monster Trucks. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with Paramount and Splash to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the movie. Music : Main article: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) Monique Powell, vocalist of ska band Save Ferris, announced that her band will record a theme song for the film titled "L.A.U.G.H.", which will be released on August 15, 2017 as a single in physical and digital formats. An original 37-track soundtrack album containing the songs and score composed by John Debney and Alan Menken will be released on September 26, 2017. Transcripts Main transcript To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock